¡¡¿Cambiados!
by kuroneko-evans
Summary: "— Blair, solo estaba tratando de ayudar a sus amigos. Blair, jamás pensó en las consecuencias de no saber leer otro idioma. Blair, no queria que sus amigos cambien de personalidad..." Lo siento mucho, pero no es Yaoi. Aunque...
1. Prologo

**_Hola hola, ahora les traigo un nuevo fic, que si leyeron mi perfil sabran de que trata exactamente, como sabran Soul Eater no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecera a no ser que cambie cuerpos con su autor, ¬¬U aunque dudo que suceda( por el momento), igual no se que genero es, me podrian ayudar otra vez, y perdon si entraron buscando un fic con ese tipo de genero, es que cerre los ojos y solo hice "cli" al azar_**

**_Cami: auxiiilio la loca me encero en una jaula_**

**_Neko: te lo mereses y ¿donde esta tu amigo?_**

**_Cami: ToT no lo se, no lo veo desde ayer_**

**_Neko: pobre*una sombra pasa por detras* senti que alguien paso, viste algo cami_**

**_Cami: yo nada, nnU tal vez tu imaginacion te esta fallando._**

**_Neko: en fin basta de incoherencias, ahora el fic_**

* * *

**Prologo**

Crona y Kid llevavan a sus queridos amigos Soul y Maka a su casa, los dos no dejaban de discutir ya llebaban como unas cuatro horas sin parar, Crona y Kid ni sabian las razones de los dos, por las cuales discutian pero debio de ser algo muy fuerte para que los ponga asi

Cuando llegaron la pelea no se detuvo, asi continuo cuando Kid se da cuenta que alguien entro

-Ya llegue- era Blair, fue caminando hasta donde estaban Kid y Crona parados, noto que susu amigos discutian - ¿cuanto tiempo llevan discutiendo Soul y Maka y por que razones?- les pregunto

- No se por que discuten, pero de seguro a de ser algo muy personal para que sigan asi -dijo Kid

- L-llevan como c-cuantro horas asi - dijo Crona

- Ya veo, usualmente Maka le da un golpe a Soul y hasta ahi llega la discucion, me pregunto por que esta vez, no lo hizo - pregunto Blair

- T-tal vez no lo q-queria last-timar- dijo Crona

Todos comenzaron a pensar, por las razones de su discucion y como podian evitar que sigan asi, cuando a Blair se le ilumina la cara, recordo algo

-Ahorita vuelvo- se fue por la ventana, en su forma gatuna

Despues de una hora, la discucion seguia y seguia, ni Maka ni Soul paraban, Kid miro como sus amigos peleaban, se sento en el sofa, cuando sintio algo raro, era una sensacion incomoda, como si algo malo iba a suceder ahora mismo "_no debe de ser_ _nada_" penso, en eso llego Blair salto por la ventana y aterrizo con su forma humana frente a Kid

- Mira - ella le enseño un libro polvoriento, no se le podia ver el título - este libro me lo regalo una amiga, me dijo que aqui hay de todo - se sento al lado de Kid

Kid comenzo a quitar el polvo del libro- el libro de...- limpio mas el libro- el libro de los hechizos- miro a Blair - Blair es un libro de brujeria?-pregunto

- Si- respondio- pero tranquilo no ase mucho daño

- B-blair eso s-se p-parece a uno d-de los libros q-que m-medusa utilizaba - dijo Crona, Blair la agaro y le hizo sentarse junto a ella

- No importa es inofencivo, ya lo utilice antes y no hizo mucho daño - dijo Blair, abrio el libro que estaba en otro idioma

- Blair sabes leer esto?-pregunto Kid

- Si, bueno... mas o menos alguna que otra palabra - Blair comenzo a buscar un hechizo cuando

- B-blair- dijo Crona

- Si que sucede - respondio

- L-lo t-tienes al r-reves - Blair sin quitar la mira da del libro lo volteo

- Ya lo sabia, solo intentaba leerlo al reves - dijo Blair, comenzo a pasar las ojas cuando- ¡al fin el indice! - grito- aver a... de tin marin de do pengue...-Kid lo miro con cara de WTF? a Blair- cucara macara titere fue yo no fui fue te ¡te!(N:siempre hago eso cuando no me decido)- y señalo con el dedo un titulo, Kid y Crona apenas vieron el numero de pagina, porque Blair directamente fue a la pagina, paracer precisos, 220, lo comenzo a leer

-Si este puede que funcione- dijo

- C-cual? - pregunto Crona

- Este- Blair les mostro la pagina

**Kúzlo:** zmeny osobnosti

Toto kúzlo sa podrobí ľuďom meniť ich osobnosť (jeden s druhým)

pre toto kúzlo by malo byť v bezpečnej vzdialenosti od ľudí, ktorí chcú začať je_ (musí byť párne číslo, ak nechcete, aby vám byť tiež ovplyvnená kúzlom)**,** _keď pripravení čítať:_Keď ste dvanásť, všetko sa zmení, nebude rovnaký, ak nie iné, ak bude prísť na prispôsobenie nechať ujsť príležitosť a nikdy sa vráti_

**Upozornenie: Ak sú ovplyvnené kúzla, mali by ste ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... vracať k normálu, ale nikdy nesmie znova získať jeho osobnosť**

(N: se los pondre en español todo menos el hechizo)

**Hechizo:** cambio de personalidad

Este hechizo ará que las personas cambien de personalidad, (la una con la otra)

para este hechizo debe de estar a una distancia prudente de las personas que se les desea lanzar _(tiene que ser un numero par si no quiere que usted tambien sea afectada(o) por el hechizo_), cuando este lista diga lo siguiente:

_Keď ste dvanásť, všetko sa zmení, nebude rovnaký, ak nie iné, ak bude prísť na prispôsobenie nechať ujsť príležitosť a nikdy sa vráti_

**Advertencia: si usted es afectada por el hechizo, debe de ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...para volver a la normalidad sino, nunca mas podra volver a tener su personalidad**

**-**No entiendo ¿que dice? - pregunto Kid

-Dice Hechizo: Personal, este hechizo ara que las personas cambien de actitud la una con la otra, en otras palabras puede aser que se abuenen-

-Y-yo no estoy s-segura t-talvez no dice eso- dijo Crona

-Y Blair que dice esa parte con subrayada y con negrilla -dijo Kid

- Eso es una advertencia pero nunca las leo y hasta ahora no sucedio nada extremadamente peligroso- dijo Blair "_nada que sea peligroso para mi_ nnU"pensó

- N-no lo s-se - dijo Crona, pero Blair ni le hizo caso se fue- B-blair q-que ... d-donde esta?-

- Creo que se fue- dijo Kid, ambos fueron donde Soul y Maka

-Chicos me prestan atencion- dijo Blair

- ¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno quiero que me escuchen, y no se muevan - dijo Blair

-Claro-dijeron al mismo tiempo, otra vez

- Keď ste dvanásť, všetko sa zmení, nebude rovnaký, ak nie iné, ak bude prísť na prispôsobenie nechať ujsť príležitosť a nikdy sa vráti -dijo Blair, mientras que Kid y Crona entraban a la habitacion, cuando termino de decir el hechizo nada cambio, cuando de la nada sale un humo morado que no deja ver nada,- que?...-se escucha como todos tosen debido a la inalacion del humo morado, todos menos Blair

-B-blair que hiciste - se escucha una voz lejana, que Blair no puede reconocer, el humo comenzo a desaparecer, dejando ver a Soul, Kid, Crona y Maka tirados en el piso

- ¡Oh no!- fue a ver y todos estaban dormidos- ahora ¡¿que hago?...-se puso a pensar- ¡YA SE! los dejare en sus camas y pensaran que todo fue un sueño-agaro a Soul y lo llevo a su cuarto tirandolo dormido en su cama, lo mismo hizo con Maka, sorprendentemente ninguno de los dos se desperto, volvio a la sala, miro los cuerpos de sus amigos, tomo a Kid y a Crona y los llevo a fuera, casi muere del susto en las escaleras al pisar la mano de Kid, por suerte no desperto, lo siguiente fue llevar a Crona a su casa la dejo en su cuarto, casi muere del susto (por segunda vez) porque escucho como alguien entraba, rapidamente se volvio un gato y se oculto

- Crona... ton...ta ...*roquido* baka...- era Ragnarock, alparecer era sonanbulo,(N: si lo volvi a aser, Ragnarock tiene cuerpo, ¿porque?, pues simple mis lectores, no sabia con quien cambiarle la personalidad)(C: eso y que te dio flogera ¬¬U)(N:¡callate!)se paso de largo por su cuarto

-Menos mal- dejo a Crona en su cama, salio por la ventana, y aterrizo con su forama humana recogio a Kid y lo llevo a su casa, se perdio 10.000 veces buscando el cuarto de Kid, y se perdio mas de 10.000 veces intentando encontrar una ventana que saliera a la calle, ya afuera

- Pensé que el hechizo funcionaria, pero ¿en que fallo? dije todo al pie de la letra, y solo creé un humo morado... tal vez era uno que te ase dormir...- Blair comenzo a caminar por la calle- *bosteso* me voy a dormir... espero que ninguno recuerde nada...-siguio caminando, sin saber que lo que hizo ara que todos pasen un infierno en vida

* * *

_**Neko: Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Cami: ¡AHORA!**_

_**Neko: ¿q...( alguien la ata a una silla)**_

_**¿?:Jajajajaja creiste que dejaria a bakami sin refuerzos**_

_**Cami: ¡No me llames Bakami! , ¡ahora liberame!**_

_**Neko: sueltenme Cami y... eh como era tu nombre**_

_**¿?: - -# mi nombre es Usagi U-SA-GI cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir**_

_**Neko: es que es muy estupido que te llames asi**_

_**Usagi: TnT ¡NO ES MI CULPA! el mal nacido de J. me puso asi**_

_**Cami: entonces por que lo utilizas**_

_**Usagi: ¡por que!.. eh **_

_**Cami/Neko: baka**_

_**Usagi:No lo soy!**_

_**Neko: bien me despido espero que dejen muchos reviews, y que estos no me maten**_

_**Cami/Usagi: no lo aremos, todavia**_

_**Neko:TTTTTTT-TTTTTTT , nos vemos, y gracias Lidya por apoyarme en este retorcido y raro fic, os saludo amiga mia**_

_**Usagi: Cual seria un nombre perfecto para mi...**_

_**Cami/Neko: volviste a pensar en voz alta**_

_**Usagi: O.o ¡TE MALDIGO J. TU ME CONTAGIASTE!**_

_**Neko: no creo que eso se pueda contagiar**_

_**Cami: la mariposa bipolar va a venir**_

_**Neko: sigues con eso**_

_**Cami: ¡existe la e visto!**_

_**Usagi: Yo tambien**_

_**Neko: ustedes y sus alucinaciones u.u, bueno me despido sayonara**_

_**Cami/Usagi:Sayoooo**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Como sabran Soul Eater no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecera a no ser que cambie cuerpos con su autor, ¬¬U aunque dudo que suceda( por el momento)_**

**_Cami: halo holitas comunidad de fanfiction os saludo y espero que os vaya bien en estos momentos_**

**_Neko: ya deja de hablar asi_**

**_Cami: calla_**

**_Usagi: bien estoy atrapado con locas hay una venta tal vez pueda salir y ir a_**

**_Cami/Neko: lo estas asiendo otra vez_**

**_Usagi: Noooooo te maldigo con todas mis fuerzas J._**

**_Neko: espero que este capi les sea de su agrado es lo que puedo aser con mis manos atadas tan fuerte que se vuelven de un color morado_**

**_Usagi: ¡ese nudo yo lo hice y ni se como desatarlo!_**

**_Neko: espero les guste_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**General Pov**

Black Star esta parado, como siempre, en el punto mas alto del Shibusen para que todos vean supuestamente sugun el su grandeza

- Black Star baja te vas a aser daño - dijo Tsubaki

- Alguien tan big como yo no searia daño al - la punta en la que estaba se partio - caaaaaaaeeeeeer - y callo al piso asiendo un aguhero

- Black Star estas bien - dijo Tsubaki, corriendo a su direccion

- Claro algo como eso no me puede da - estuvo apunto de contestarle cuando alguien lo interrumpe

- ¡CHICOS ALGO MALO SUCEDE! - grito Liz desesperada, corriendo, lo mas rapido que puede - ¡ALGO ESTA MAL MUY MAL!

- tranquilizate Liz-chan, ¿que sucede? - pregunto Tsubaki parandose y llendo a la direccion de Liz, Black Star la siguio, Liz se detuvo de caminar, respiro, estaba muy cansada como si ubiera corrido una maraton

- Algo malo le sucede a Kid - dijo

- Que le pasa a rayitas - dijo Black Star

- No estoy segura pero es algo muy raro que no puedo ni describir - dijo Liz poniendo una cara de horror confusion y alegria al mismo tiempo

- Donde esta Patty - pregunto ya que Patty no se encontraba en ninguna parte visible

- Fue a buscar a Soul y a Maka para que nos ayuden, con lo que le pasa a Kid - Liz se tranquilizo - pueden ir a la Death Room y decirle a Shinigami-sama que Kid esta como- fue interrumpida por otra persona

- ¡Chicos que bueno que los encuentro! - grito Ragnarock, corriendo a toda velocidad, igual que Liz

- Que pasa Ragnarock - pregunto Liz

- Algo muy raro le sucede a Crona, esta ... esta - puso la misma cara que Liz una mezcla de horror confusion y alegria - solo ayudenme para buscar a un doctor, un curandero ¡me conformo con un exorcista! - dijo Raganrock

- Raganarock-kun ¿que le pasa a Crona-chan?- dijo Tsubaki preocupada por la forma en que su amigo estaba

- No estoy muy seguro, vine para hablar con Shinigami-sama y que me explique que le sucede!- dijo Raganarock, gritando en la ultima parte

- Ustedes vayan a avisarle a Shinigami-sama que algo les sucede a Kid y a Crona y yo ire por Maka y Soul para que nos ayuden con esto, vamos a estar es la casa de Kid - dijo Liz antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos, bajando las escaleras del shibusen, como alma que lleva el diablo

- ¡Vamos rapido, que si no tal vez Crona se pone peor! - dijo Ragnarock, fueron por los pasillos hasta encontrar la Death Room, marcaron en el espejo el 42-42-564 el espejo, dejo ver la figura de Shinigami-sama

- Hola holitas chicos que los trae por aqui - dijo Shinigami-sama, con su tipica voz

- Shinigami-sama algo raro les sucede a Crona y a Kid - dijo Ragnarock con preocupacion en su tono de voz

-Que les sucede a Crona-chan y a mi hijo - dijo Shinigami, ya con un tono de voz mas serio

- ¡No se!, es algo raro no es una enfermedad pero si algo... como decirlo es muy complicado de explicar - dijo Ragnarock

- Pero que es exactamente - dijo Shinigami

- Es como si ya no fuera la misma - dijo Ragnarock - en cuanto a Kid no lo se pero creo que es lo mismo - dijo Ragnarock

- Ya veo, porque no vuelven junto con Stein para ver que es lo que sucede - dijo Shinigami, ya volviendo a su tipica actitud

- Esta bien - todos se despidieron y salieron directo al salon donde Stein dava sus clases, cuando llegaron un visturi salio volando en su direccion

- Se puede saber por que llegan tan tarde chicos ? - coloco una sonrisa siniestra, despues de una explicacion por parte de cada uno, Stein comprendio la situacion y acepto ir con ellos

- Chicos las clases terminan por hoy ya que surgio un asunto importante, pueden retirarse - dijo Stein - despues te voy a disecar - le dijo a un animal que estaba ya listo para una diseccion, salieron a toda velocidad todos los chicos y, chicas, dejando a el pobre animal solo en la oscuridad aun atado a la mesa donde Stein disecciona a todos los animales que trae

- uh me salve - dijo el animal(N: si lo se raro pero fue lo que se me ocurrio)

Volviendo con el tema principal

- Asi que no parece ella? - pregunto Stein mirando a Raganorck

- Si cuando desperte y fui a su habitacion reacciono de una manera muy rara - dijo Ragnarock todos, acompañado de Tsubaki y Black Star que los seguian por detras, todo iba con direccion a la casa de Kid para verse con Liz, nadie hablo mas en el camino, cuando llegaron a la casa de Kid, Liz estaba afuera sentada

- ¡Chicos que bueno que estan aqui! - dijo Liz, se paro y fue con ellos - ¡No solo son Kid y Crona también son Maka y Soul! - dijo Liz a sus amigos

- Como, que tiene mi viejo, y la plana? - dijo Black Star

- Pues - mira a la puerta - Sera mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos - dijo Liz

* * *

**_Neko: "vamos eres buena desatando nudos puedes aserlo"(comienza una lucha entre el nudo y Neko)_**

**_Usagi: Jhonny, no, puede que me quede pero..*miro a la prisionera que ya estaba libre* ¡¿qué?_**

**_Neko: ¡ libertad !_**

**_Usagi: como lo hiciste?_**

**_Neko: era un nudo simple, que solo parecia complicado_**

**_Usagi: *asiendo alavanzas* te admiro oh gran diosa_**

**_Neko: que le pasara, bueno asi termina este capi, espero les haya gustado dejen reviews_**

**_Usagi: Oh magnifica diosa hagame su aprendiz_**

**_Neko: ¡NO!, sayonara_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Soul Eater no me pertenece y nunca me pertenesera a no ser que cambie cuerpos con su creador que dudo que suceda ¬¬U (por el momento)_**

**_Cami Usagi: Perdoname amigo(a) mio(a) nunca mas volvamos a pelear (ambos abrazados y llorando a mares)_**

**_Neko: Hola, alparecer el hipnotismo si funciona! espero disfruten de este capi ¡QUE ME TOMO MUCHO ASI QUE MAS LES VALE QUE ME COLOQUEN AUNQUE SEA UN REVIEW!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Liz abrio la puerta dejando ver una esena rara que solo se veria en el fin del mundo o en otro mundo paralelo, todas las personas ahi presentes estaban con la boca abierta hasta mas no poder, en especial Black Star que aun esta en shock al ver a su amigo con un libro entre las manos

- NO PUEDE SER SOUL! MAKA QUE LE HICISTE A MI AMIGO?! - agaro a Soul de los hombros, asiendo que se le callera el libro que leia, y lo comenzo a sacudir sin control - VIEJO REACCIONA! NO DEJES QUE MAKA TE CONTROLE, VUELVE, NO ME DEJES, NO VAYAS ASI LA LUZ REGRESA Y ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE TU DIOS - y le dieron un chop que a todos les sorprendio quien fue

- Ya callate Black Star que no me pasa nada - dijo Soul agarando el libro que tenia la sangre de Black en un lado, Stein estaba sorprendido luego dirigio su vista a otro lado y vio a Crona con una regla midiendo un pastel por todos los angulos conocidos

- ¡NO PUEDE SER ESTE LADO ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL OTRO! - grito Crona al ver que, el pastel de extraña forma, al parecer no era... - No, no lo es ¡NO ES SIMETRICO! - grito isterica, asiendo que todos figaran su vista en ella

- Crona tranquila, que te parece, si voy por un cuchillo y lo cortamos - dijo Soul de una forma que a todos cuaso una granconfusion, Soul corto el pastel, Black Star lentamente se paro sin quitar la vista de esa esena, al igual que todos, Crona con una regla de treinta centimetros viendo si su pastel estaba bien simetrico segun ella

- ¡Quedo perfecto!, Soul - dijo feliz, luego se paro lo abrazo y salio de la sala

- Crona actuo como Kid? - dijo Black Star que no sabia que pensar

- Lo ven, Crona no actua normal ¡esta mañana se queria suicidar por su cabello! diciendo que era un cerda asimetrica que no merecia vivir - dijo Ragnarock sacando a todos, menos a Soul, del Shock en el que estaban

- ¡Kid ya sal de ahi! - escucharon hablar a Maka desde otro lugar, fueron a ver cuando entraron vieron a Maka jalando de una pierna a Kid que estaba oculto debajo de una cama

- ¡Oigan! no se queden viendo que necesito ayuda con esto! - grito Maka - Black Star ven ayudame a sacar a Kid de la cama - Black Star la ayudo aunque un poco dudoso de aserlo

- N-no q-quiero, de-dejen m-me ¡N-no s-e li-idiar c-con e-esto! - todos se quedaron viendo tan rara escena, Kid estaba todo despeinado su ropa esta puesta como sea y evitaba mirar acualquiera a los ojos

- ¡Ya Kid no seas asi! - dijo Maka

- lo sie-siento - dijo en susurro

- Ya me tenias arta ¿como te puedes meter ahi, solo por un simple comentario? - dijo Maka

- Per-perdon, e-es q-que y-yo n-no s-se lid-diar c-con e-eso - dijo Kid

- Pues tendras que aprender, ven vamos a enseñarte - Maka salio arastrando a Kid - Soul ya deja de leer ese estupido libro y ven a ayudarme con esto - dijo Maka

- ¡Por mi! debe ser un sueño Maka deciendo "estupido" a un libro? jamas crei escucharlo - dijo Black al ver como Maka quitaba el libro de las manos de Soul el cual se enfurecio y comenzaron a discutir mientras Kid se ocultaba detras del sillon desiendo que no sabia como lidiar con las discuciones

- Y Crona-chan? - pregunto Tsubaki todos dejaron de aser lo que asian y fueron a buscarla

(Despues de 2 horas de busqueda)

- Chicos la encontre - dijo Soul todos fueron lo mas rapido posible a donde se encontraba Soul y encontraron a Crona desmayada en esa pose que solo Kid asia, la levantaron y al pusieron en el sillon

- Tal vez se vio en el espejo - dijo Ragnarock

- Porque piensas eso - dijo Maka

- Tengo tres razones en primera: desde que desperto lo unico que decia era aserca de la simetria y como toda la casa era asimetrica, en segundo: la encontramos en el baño con un espejo serca de ella y en tercera: esto ya paso antes de ir al shibusen cuando paso por el baño y grito "que asimetrica que soy" luego de su intento frustrado de quitarse la vida se desmayo - dijo Ragnarock

- Eso explcaria mucho - dijo Maka

mientras en otro lugar de la casa de Kid

- Stein que piensa que pueda ser, ¡cuando Kid se desperto no desia nada aserca de la simetria!, ¡cuando llego Crona comenzo a criticarnos aserca de como no eramos simetracas!,¡luego cuando fuimos para buscar a Soul y a Maka, Soul estaba leyendo y Maka estaba... no puedo describirlo con palabras! - dijo Liz

- No se que sucede puede que solo sea un sebero caso de insomnio o se volvieron locos cada uno de ellos, tal vez de va disec... revisarlos - dijo Stein

- Yo creo que se que puede ser - todos dirijieron su atencion a la voz, era de Blair que estaba en su forma gatuna - creo que fue mi culpa - entro en la habitacion por la ventana, y se transformo en su forma humana

- Como que fue tu culpa - dijo Stein

- Que cosa hiciste que ni hasta yo EL GRAN BLACK STAR no sepa la solucion - dijo ya saben Black Star

- Anmmm tal vez les lanse un hechizo - dijo Blair mirando al piso - y creo que eso explica porque todos actuan asi -

- Cual fue? - pregunto Tsubaki

- ¡Fue uno de este libro! - saco el libro de quien sabe donde y se los mostro

- A ver muestrame - dijo Ragnarock saliendo de quien sabe donde y quitan el libro de las manos de Blair - Vaya Blair no sabia que podias leer eslovaco! - dijo Ragnarock

- Ah este... yo... no se leerlo... solo se algunas palabras por una amiga - dijo Blair

- ¡Si no sabias porque lo utilizaste! - dijo Black Star - ¡AHORA SOUL ACTUA COMO UN RATON DE BIBLIOTECA! y rayitas - volteo a ver a Kid que estaba detras del sofa escondido, de todo el mundo, en la oscuridad - ¡ACTUA COMO UNA COPIA DE CRONA! -

- Ragnarock como sabes que eso es eslovaco? - pregunto Liz, asiendo que toda la atencion sea puesta en el

- Ah y-yo, ¡no tienen porque meterse en mi vida! - cruzo los brazos y miro a otro lado

- Si sabes leerlo talvez puedas traduccir lo que dice, no? - dijo Liz

- Si solo un poco no soy muy bueno - Ragnarock miro el libro atentamente luego paro - Cual pagina es? - pregunto

- Aah...aaah... ¡AAHHH!...no se - dijo Blair, asiendo que todos calleran asia atras

- ¡Y-yo s-si! - dijo Kid levantando la mano - es l-la p-pag-gina 220, cr-creo -

- Hay que probar - dijo Ragnarock - Alguno a visto el libro - pregunto, todos comenzaron a bucarlo, sin prestar atencion en Patty

(15 minutos despues)

- Hermana ¡mira mi super jirafa! - dijo Patty con una jirafa de papel del doble de su tamaño

- De donde sacaste el papel? Patty-chan - pregunto Tsubaki

- De este libro - dijo Patty apuntando al libro de Blair, Liz lo alzo pero solo quedaba la tapa todas sus hojas estaban arancadas

- Ya se donde esta el libro - dijo Liz, viendo a la jirafa - ahora que asemos - pregunto

- Matar a la jirafa, ver cada hoja y ¡ya! - dijo Black Star, Patty lo miro con fuego en sus ojos y contesto

- ¡Nadie va a matar a mi super jirafa! -

* * *

_**Neko: ¡MAS LES VALE QUE COLOQUEN UN REVIEW!**_

_**Cami: (lanzando flores) que hermosa es la vida, en especial la amitad**_

_**Usagi: (asiendo ¿arcoiris?) que hermoso es el cielo con colores, es igual que tu amitad**_

_**Neko: Sii... que rara esena, igual agradesco a todas las personas que leen mis historias gracias enserio se los agradesco desde el fondo**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

- ¡Pues piénsalo cerebro de Mono! – grito Patty desde la cima de su "súper jirafa"

- Claro solo baja – grito Black estas desde debajo de la "súper jirafa"

- Nunca volveremos a los demás como antes – dijo Tsubaki sentada en el suelo

- ¿Cómo antes? – Pregunto Crona – Explícate, por favor – se sentó a su lado

- A su personalidad de siempre, todos cambiaron – expreso la morena

- Pero si no cambiamos nada, todos seguimos iguales; Debe ser tu imaginación dudo que Maka toque un libro o que Soul se crea un chico genial: No son así – Tsubaki volteo a ver a Crona en forma robótica.

- ¿No recuerdan como era antes? – esto la asusto. Por lo menos esperaba que sus amigos recordaran algo o quien sabe que

- Normales como somos así. Aunque yo odio más a mi cabello porque Ragnarock no me lo deja cortar por temor a que lastime a alguien o a mi misma – dijo Crona

- ¡Te escuche! – grita Ragnarock desde alguna parte de la casa

- Pues mejor, algún día conseguiré un compañero que si sea simétrico, algún día – cierra mano en puño mirando el cielo

- Si – Tsubaki se aleja del lugar donde Crona estaba y se va a una esquina de la casa

**(Mientras tanto, arriba de la súper jirafa)**

- ¡SÚPER JIRAFA ES TU FIN! – grita Black Star agarrando un cuchillito de mantequilla y apuñalando al cuello de la jirafa. Mientras que a su detrás se ve una sombra negra con ojos de demonio acercándose lentamente a Black Star con una cosa redonda de la cual salían una puntas

**(Debajo con Ragnarock)**

- ¿¡DONDE RABANOS ESTOY!? – grita Ragnarock. Era la quinta o séptima vez que pasaba por ese pasillo con los cuadro de Shinigami, era claro se había perdido desde hace mucho

- Hola – dijo alguien detrás de él; Como si fuera un gato salto del susto

- ¡NO HAGAS ESO! – le contesto desde atrás de un planta

- No decir "Hola". Bien me voy Nya si no quieres que Blair este por aquí bien, Blair se va –

- No, No, No, No ¡Espera! – Agarra a Blair de su pata derecha – ¿Sabes cómo volver a la puerta de entrada? – pregunta Ragnarock soltando la pata de Blair

- Si, Blair sabe Nya – contesta la gata

- Me… podrías decir como salgo de aquí?... Po-por f-fav-vor – tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sacar esas palabras de su boca

- Nya! Si le compras un pescado a Blair –

- Okey –

- Nya, ¡sígueme! – la comenzó a seguir por todo el lugar. Pero "extrañamente" volvían al mismo lugar – Creo que Blair también se perdió – Ragnarock quedo echo piedra. Estuvo caminando en círculos; fatigado; y todo adolorido por quien sabe cuántas horas para saber que se habían perdido?

- Blair – un aura negra lo rodeo - ¡ES TÚ FIN GATO! – convirtió su mano en una espada

- ¡Nya! ¡AYUDA! – grita Blair mientras corre para escapar de la ira que Ragnarock tenía en esos momentos

**(En la biblioteca)**

- Vaya, Vaya… – cierra un libro grueso delante de él – No pensé que la situación sería así de grave – se para de donde estaba sentado y sale por la puerta de la biblioteca del Shibusen

* * *

**Hola gente de todo el mundo e incluso de la Antártida donde todo es de ¡CHOCOLATE! : 3... ah? de nieve perdón, disculpen la confusión.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ^^ Me asen MUUuuuuUUUY feliz**

**Si, lo sé me quieren matar por no actualizar este fic en MUCHO tiempo y luego traerles está miseria de capitulo ¡pero les diré que! **

**Yo si tenía un genial capitulo ¡listo para todos ustedes!... pero la luz se fue mientras escribía, borrando TODO lo escrito y como mi memoria es del tamaño "hormiga" no recordaba que pantuflas había escrito; lo intente, lo intente e intente, pero no me salía nada… **

**¡LES JURO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE LO HAGO MÁS LARGO! Y… ¡con mejor narración!**

**Dejen reviews y Prometo que actualizare ¡pronto!**

**Sayo~Sayo~Sayonara  
**


End file.
